My Angel: George Oneshot
by Falling-Ice2012
Summary: Well... This is a Oneshot, of George Weasley and an OC.... I hope it's ok... But hey, whatever. NO FLAMERS! If you don't like it, then just leave it alone. Has a Lemon


"Alright, Angel. Truth or Dare." Ginny laughs elbowing me.

"Dare, all the way."

Ginny acted as if she was deep in thought.

"I dare you, to...Kiss George!"

I blushed, and looked down at my hands.

"What? That came out of nowhere... I mean."

"Oh, Angel. Everyone knows that you like him." I stared, flabbergasted at her, then turned to Hermione.

"Do they!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes..."

I fell back on Ginny's bedroom floor, my long blonde hair, faning out around me.

"OH MY GOD! And no one told me!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed as I sat up.

"Don't laugh at me! I... I didn't know." They continued to giggle.

"Well... Go do the dare!" Ginny said pulling me up. I stared.

"Ginny!"

She pushed me out the door.

"You'll be thanking me."

I blushed and walked around the burrow. My sapphire eyes downcast. I didn't even know where he was anyway. So, how was I supposed to even find him. As I debated this, I hit something really warm. I knew what would happen next, I would fall. But a pair of strong arms, wrapped around my waist, pulling me up.

"Careful, Angel."

I blushed, and looked into a pair of bright green eyes. George's green eyes. He smirked down at me, and didn't release his grip from my waist.

"What are you doing wandering the halls? "

I stared, then tried to show some confindence.

"I had something to do."

"Which is?" He smiled down at me, and released his grip. He ran a hand through his red hair. I toke a step forward, and put both of my arms around his neck.

"This."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I could feel the hint of shock in his lips, but that was soon replaced with him kissing me back. He put both arms back around my waist pulling me closer to him. His lips moved gently agianst mine.

As we both pulled away, he smiled at me. His hand rested on my cheek caressing the skin with his thumb. He leaned down kissing my cheek, and let out a sigh.

"Angel..." He held me close to him. I had never seen George like this. He was usually joking about, but never this serious. "I think... I think I'm in love with you."

I blushed, and opened my eyes. They soon meet with his green ones. He kissed me agian, and then pulled himself away. He looked...he looked down right sad. I couldn't move, my lips didn't even react when he kissed me. He started to walk away.

"George...George!" I started going after him. "Please stop!"

He turned around, but wouldn't look at me. I reached towards him, he moved away.

"If you didn't like me, why did you kiss me? "

I stared, tears were in my eyes.

"George, I kissed you because... I was dared too." He glared at me, I reached forward. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to. George I've liked you since, I first got into Hogwarts."

I looked down at my hands, feeling dumber than ever. George would be happy with some other girl. I started to walk away, when I felt arms around me. George had buried his nose in my neck.

"Angel, do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that?" I could feel his lips moving agianst my skin, the tiny movement, got goosebumps rising on my skin. I blushed as he turned me around. He smiled down at me, then kissed me. His lips moved quicker agianst my own, and I felt his tongue dart out and run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting his tongue roam into my mouth, exploring every inch.

As, I pushed up agianst him. He suddenly pulled away. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was trying to get rid of the blush that was covering my face. was standing at the middle of the stairs.

"Oh, George, Angel. Can you tell everyone dinner is ready?"

We both nodded as she headed back down the stairs. I turned to look at Geroge, he was looking back. He kissed me quickly, then turned to walk towards his room. I heard him mutter something, as I walked to find Ginny and Hermione.

***

After dinner, I lay on my stomach on Ginny's bedroom floor. Hermione and Ginny were sitting infront of me. But my thoughts, were still on George. At dinner, his eye's and my own had been on each other the entire time. As dinner came to an end, his hand had found mine, and held onto it, tracing his thumb agianst the skin.

"Angel!" Ginny said hitting me over the head, with a pillow.

"What!?"

"How was it?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Huh?" I sighed sitting up, curling my knees underneath me.

"The kiss you, git." Ginny said waving her hands. I giggled and leaned agianst her bedframe.

"Way, way, way better than I would of expected." I smiled. Ginny and Hermione both giggled with me, as I fell back on the floor.

"He asked me about you, when you were showering." Ginny said.

"What! What did he ask?!"

She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hm... I don't really remember now that I think about it." I turned to her, pushing her shoulder.

"Ginny!"

She laughed, and smirked.

"He wanted to see you, tonight." She smirke wider, and wiggled her eyebrows. "Little miss, sweet and innocent is going to lose her virginity!!!"

I blushed, as she continued to go on and on about it. I opened my eyes, to tiny slits.

"Did...Did he really ask that?"

Ginny nodded, and stared, her giggles stopping.

"Are you going to go? He got Fred out of the room, and is waiting..." I stared, and blushed. Then stood, and looked down at my pajamas.

"I can't wear this!" Ginny nodded and pulled me to her closet.

"Just wait, I'll make the perfect out just for you. It'll make George melt."

After Ginny went through every outfit in my bag and her closet. I stood infront of her mirror wearing a short black skirt, and a white sweater that hugged my curves. The smooth fabric covered the tops of my hands, as the skirt rested lowly on my hips. I was barefoot, wearing thigh high white socks. Ginny had fluffed my hair up a bit, and it lay in untameable ringlets.

"You look great!" She said, as Hermione nodded.

I spun aorund slowly, then walked towards the door. I sighed, closing my eyes shaking all nervousness from me. I turned and looked at them both.

"We want full details tomorrow!" Ginny said giggling, and waving.

I walked slowly down the hallway. My mind was reeling. I wanted this, but I was a bit fearful. Hermione had told me that it hurt. But Ginny said that soon the ecstasy would take over, and you wouldn't even notice. I came to their bedroom door. I fluffed my hair up a bit, then knocked lightly. George opened the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Angel?" He paused and opened his eyes more, his eyes roamed down my body then back up. "Not that I don't like you being here, but uh... what are you doing here?" He smiled.

I growled under my breath. "Ginny."

George was staring back at me. Then I couldn't hold on anymore. I pressed myself agianst him, and kissed him. He wasn't shocked this time and pulled me closer. He pulled me into his room, and closed the door with his open hand. I opened my eyes to get a look around the room. Fred indeed was gone, atleast Ginny didn't lie about that part.

George had pulled away long enough to pull out his wand. He was muttering spells, after he turned back to face me. I stared back as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. He leaned forward capturing my lips in his agian. I was running my tongue along his bottom lip, when he lifted me up, and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands trailing underneath my skirt.

I moaned lightly into his mouth, as he ran his fingers agianst the lace of my panties. Pushing aside the fabric, he rubbed my slick folds before pushing a finger inside. I gasped out, as his began to push the finger in and out, at a slow, teasing pace. He pushed another finger in, as he rammed me agianst the wall, His lips trailing down to my neck where he kissed every inch of it.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as another finger was pushed in. I moaned agian, and bit my lip. I could feel my body heating up, it was rising in my chest. Georged added another finger and was pumping it in and out, as I moaned. As the feeling almost burst in my chest, I felt him pull out. I opened my eyes as his lips meet mine in a hungry embrace.

I was pulled away from the wall, and was lightly sat on the bed. George let go of me to pull off my sweater, to reveal my lacy white bra. He eyed it lustifully, and unhooked it. I reached forward, pulling off his tanktop, he had a set of abs, and I couldn't help but run my hands over them. He seemed to melt under my touch, as my hands moved to his pajama bottoms.

I continued and pulled them, down. The edge of his boxers coming down as well. His eyes hadn't left mine the entire time. As he pants fell in a puddle around his ankles, his own hands were now pulling down each of my thigh highs, as well as my skirt. George leaned down, slipping his teeth under the waistband of my knickers. With them in his grip he pulled them down tossing them to a small pile of our clothing.

I blushed, I was naked completely and udderly naked. I covered my self with my hands, as George hovered over me. He pulled my hands away.

"Don't cover yourself infront of me, love." He kissed both of my hands before kissing me. "You are too beautiful to hide."

I blushed at his remark as he kissed down my jawline, to the top of my neck and across my collarbone. His lips moved down further, as he toke my right nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the soft pink flesh and suckled it. While his hand moved ot my other breast, he kneaded it in his hand, running his thumb over the nipple.

I moaned, as he slipped lower and lower down my body, leaving butterfly kisses as he did so. I had closed my eyes, and was digging my nails into the fabric of his bedspread when I felt warm breath agianst my sensitive skin. He flicked his tongue out running over the lips of my womanhood, as he darted his tongue inside.

I moaned agian, as he continued. The heat was growing in my chest, and I couldn't hold back anymore when he sucked on my clit, pulling and nibbling on it. I moaned out, agian. Then let out a sigh of pleasure as I came. I lifted my head to see George greedily licking me clean. He looked up and smiled crawling up and kissing me, running his tongue through my mouth, letting me taste myself.

I kissed him back, then felt something hard agianst my thigh. I looked down to see, George's large cock rubbing my thigh. I looked up at him, as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be gentle. I would never want to hurt you."

I nodded as he kissed me agian. The I could feel him pushing inside me slowly. As he got in deeper, I felt something break, and my fingers dug into George's back.

"It's ok..." He kissed me as he pulled out slowly, then pushed back. He began to push in and out slowly the pain was leaving. Soon he was pushing in and out at a fast and even pace, and the pain was replaced by feelings of pleasure.

George brought one of my legs to rest around his waist, pushing inside me deeper. I moaned with each thrust, as I heard him doing the same. He was kissing me, when I came for the second time. He came with me, and fell back on the bed pulling me into his arms.

"I love you, my Angel."

I rolled over staring up at him.

"I love you too, George."

Then as he kissed me softly, I sighed and fell asleep.

***

WELL!!!

It's over...this was my first lemon, and I can say with confidence... It sucks.

yes, I know...

But hey, I'm new at this, I'm still a virgin, so I have no personal experience...

But...

if you want to tell me what you think, I would be very glad. 


End file.
